


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Sibling Incest, Use of Childish Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Graphic content. The warnings in the tags are there for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on real life events, which is why I'm orphaning it as soon as I publish it. I don't want this connected to my pseud or any of my information. I didn't write this for sympathy or pity (another reason I'm orphaning it), nor did I write it as erotica. Take it as you will.

The twins were eight years old when it happened.

Mabel had discovered her body a while ago. She mainly learned how to make it feel good right as she turned eight. She didn't like her private parts, but she knew they felt good if she rubbed them.

Since she was four, she’d been jealous of her brother's privates. Back when they used to take baths together, when she was really little--she’d feel disgusted with her vagina. She wanted a penis like Dipper’s.

And as of recent, her feelings grew rampant. She hadn't seen her brother completely naked since she was six, but she'd walked in on him peeing just the other day. It was the first time she’d seen his penis in two years.

She didn't know if Dipper had discovered how to make his privates feel good yet. In fact, she didn't even know if boy parts feel the same way if you rubbed them. She felt, as siblings, it was only fair she taught her brother something new she discovered.

But more than that, she just wanted to see his penis again.

“C’mon. Let's just play a game together,”

Dipper looked incredibly uncomfortable. “A game where we have to take our clothes off?”

Mabel nodded. “Yeah.”

“Why do we have to take our clothes off?” He felt sick to his stomach. All his nerves were on edge and he felt nervous butterflies swarming all the way up to his throat.

“Pleeease, Dipper,” she begged, inching in closer to him. “If you show me yours I'll show you mine.”

Dipper swallowed hard and looked down at his crotch, which was starting to ache now. He didn't agree, but he didn't disagree either.

Eagerly, after the pause, Mabel jumped to her feet and started to take her clothes off. She kept her pink tank top on--there was nothing underneath it anyway. She was still just as flat as her brother. Instead, she started to pull off her pajama pants, revealing tight pink panties that clung to her young body and outlined the shape of her vagina.

She sat back down and looked at her brother. “Your turn.”

Dipper stood up nervously and reached for the bottom hem of his shirt. He lifted it off, going in slower for his pajama pants. Mabel watched him impatiently, but he finally pulled them off, revealing white little boy’s briefs--and a large bulge that wasn't usually there.

The little girl’s eyes widened. “Wow. It gets big,”

He flushed in embarrassment, looking down at his penis. It really was bigger than it was most of the time, and it hurt. He’d never seen it stand up like this before. “I don't know why it's doing that.”

Mabel bit her lip to stifle a giggle as she watched her brother's penis through his underwear, bouncing as it throbbed.

Dipper sat back down, now feeling naked. He wanted his penis to stop hurting but being almost naked with his sister made it swell up and get big.

Now it was time for Mabel to teach her brother how to make his private parts feel good. She felt too embarrassed to say it though, so she just opened up her legs and started rubbing her own privates.

Curiously, Dipper started to poke and prod at his tiny erection, hissing in response.

Mabel looked directly into his eyes while rubbing herself, trying to wordlessly signal to him, “do this.” He didn't pick the message up.

She felt frustrated, but frustrated in a way that made her parts tingle. She wanted Dipper to rub his penis the way she rubbed herself. She wanted to see him fully naked. Watching her brother’s penis move underneath his nearly see through little briefs - it made the frustration feel louder. But it was a frustration that almost felt good.

Then, she got an idea.

“Dipper,”

He looked up from his erection, which still was pulsing.

Mabel laid down on her back. “Let's play a new game. Let's wrestle,”

Dipper didn't really want to, but he didn't want his sister to be upset, so he reluctantly got on top of her.

As soon as the two were close, she pushed her crotch up against her brother’s, as hard as she could. Dipper made a noise that sound almost like crying.

It felt so good, but it hurt. He didn't wanna do this anymore.

She was already pressed as hard as she could against her brother's hard bulge, but she wanted to press even harder. Mabel could feel the tip of his penis pressed against her. She started to rub herself against him. Against his hard weewee. She wanted to giggle but it felt too good. She didn't even know why she was feeling what she did.

“Mabel, it hurts,”

She pushed on his crotch harder. His weewee felt good on hers. “Rub it on me! Rub it harder!”

Dipper wanted to stop so bad, but his sister wouldn't stop pushing herself on him. To get her to stop, he rubbed his penis against her crotch for about another minute, listening to her make happy sounds.

The feeling of the rubbing on his penis and the noises Mabel was making made his private parts hurt, but more than that, they felt _good._

He stood back up. “It's been a while. I don't want to play this game anymore.”

Mabel made a noise in protest but agreed.

Dipper opened the door just enough to peek out of it and make sure their mom and dad weren't around, then shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom.

Tired, Mabel decided to take a nap.

* * *

Dipper locked the door and stood up on a step stool to see himself. Hurriedly, he pulled his briefs to his thighs, his hard penis springing up. He took it in his hand and moaned. Now it felt good.

Quickly he started rubbing the stiff little thing, watching himself in the mirror as he did so.

The good feeling only got better and better. He rubbed it faster, scared of what might happen, but his little parts felt too good to stop.

Suddenly the feeling was too good. Too intense. It wrapped all over his body and made his hard little peepee hurt. He kept rubbing it, fast like he was before, crying and yelling out. It was almost too much. He wanted it to stop. It felt so good, but he wanted it to stop.

Finally, it did, but he kept rubbing it, soft and slow. He let go of it after the feeling mostly stopped, his little privates still kind of hard but starting to go down. His penis bounced a little as it shrunk down again.

Dipper looked at himself in the mirror, almost crying. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.


End file.
